Dothvo
Dothvo is a giant half ogre, half troll humanoid monster who lives in the lands of Scandinavia. Appearance Dothvo has a humanoid appearance, it has small spikes in his back and shoulders. His face is grotesque, threatening and ugly, with a strong skin which looks like it's made of rock. His skin is grey and has a muscular body. History A different planet was victim of an event called "The Great Collision", an event which changed Earth history to be different. The Great Collision made 5% of the races and animals of an unknown planet to teleport them to Earth. Two races who used to dislike each other called the Oruns and Ailurs were teleported to the north of Scandinavia in 915 A.D. during the medieval age. The Oruns and Ailurs were forced to cooperate to survive into the new world since only 2000 of the Oruns and Ailurs were left in the new world. The two kinds were also attacked by many Viking tribes to get more territories of their small kingdoms. The Vikings gave them a new name to the Oruns and Ailurs as the Trolls and Ogres. The two kinds agreed to create a guardian that will protect the villages and towns of the Trolls and Ogres. With their magic, they created the ultimate weapon to protect themselves, a giant ogre and troll hybrid creature named Dothvo. Dothvo became a guardian of the lands where the Trolls and Ogres lived, with orders not to kill humans only to scare them away. Both kinds didn't wanted to kill the Humans because they wanted to have a peace negotiation for no more human conflicts against Trolls and Ogres. The land was very secured with no human conflicts thanks to Dothvo. It wasn't until in 1069 A.D. when a tribe of norse people found a giant serpent rising from the ground close to a mountain and destroying many norse villages and towns. The Serpent's next target was the land where the Trolls and Ogres were living, and the giant serpent began his rampage through the whole land. Dothvo then fought against the giant serpent and the battle was devastating. Dothvo lost two times the fight and unfortunately failed his people to be saved. All Trolls and Ogres died in the rampage of the Giant Serpent. Dothvo, furious and vengeful, travelled the lands of Scandinavia to find the monster who destroyed his people. The third battle took place on the southern part of Norway, the giant serpent was about to destroy a Viking city until luckily Dothvo stopped him and killed him at the brutal way. Dothvo finished his goal, but he didn't know what to do after his people died. Dothvo then left the lands and went to Gotland, an island between Sweden and Finland. Dothvis made his new home on a cave he created on the island. Dothvo Vs Nolfrim Part 1 In 1822, the island Gotland was visited by a giant monster called Nolfrim, he wanted to make a cave home on a cave. Dothvo found him entering to his cave and aggressively roared at the monster to get out of the cave. Nolfrim didn't expected a giant monster like him to be living on a cave. Since Nolfrim is a kaiju that is most of the times peaceful, he tried his best not to cause a conflict with Dothvo. It didn't worked and both monsters fight on the island. Nolfrim was the same size as Dothvo, but he lost the fight because he didn't expected a tough opponent. Dothvo's Encounter With Sheilchion In 1893, Norwegian fishermen caught a giant humanoid creature swimming in the ocean hunting whales in the North Sea. Dothvo was hunting in the sea to eat, until another giant monster attacked Dothvo. Both monsters were fighting underwater, the sea monster with the name of Sheilchion was drowning Dothvo and failed to kill him. Dothvo fought the giant sea monster and left her heavily wounded. Sheilchion escaped the fight, and the sea monster was never seen again. Dothvo Vs Nolfrim Part 2 In 1997, the swedish goverment found Dothvo sleeping on his cave. Swedish Prime Minister Göran Persson wanted to kill Dothvo because of the earthquakes the island had when Dothvo accidentally destroyed his own cave because of how old was the cave. Dothvo was out and the swedish army and armies of NATO prepared a battle against the giant monster. Since Nolfrim was travelling the Baltic Sea, Nolfrim saw many military ships, planes and helicopters to the island Gotland. Nolfrim remembered about the island and knew that they were going up against a formable opponent he fought years ago. Since the world knew about Nolfrim's existence in the 90's, back in 1997 most European nations saw Nolfrim as a non-threatening creature. So the military gave a chance to have another plan, to make Nolfrim fight Dothva again. Both monsters saw each other, they could barely recognize each other after what happened in 1822. Nolfrim was bigger and much stronger than Dothva this time, and both monsters started fighting. After a one hour fight, Nolfrim won the fight by leaving Dothva heavily wounded with a broken right leg, a ripped off arm and stabbed by one of his own spines. After a brutal fight, Nolfrim spared his life and went back to the sea. Dothva was still breathing, but he was taken to an island by an in the Norwegian Sea by an unknown organization to study his biology. Personality Dothvo is not as smart as a humanoid is supposed to be. Dothvo is basically like a wild animal, he's extremely aggressive to ANY kind of living thing no matter if it's smaller than him. However he has the same IQ as a Gorilla. Abilities * Intelligence: '''He's really good at fighting and his strategy is good against other monsters like him. * '''Strength: Dothvo has a muscular body, which makes him very strong even for his own size. He can lift more than 62,000 tons. * Regeneration: Whether a part of his body is ripped off or has a heavy wound, he can regenerate the part of the body. The problem with his ability is that his regeneration is very slow, so slow he can take more than one week to have a full part of a body completed. * '''Night Vision: '''His eyes have an ability to see in the darkness easily. That makes him better fighting in the night. Trivia * Unlike Nolfrim, he's not as intelligent as he's supposed to be. * He doesn't care about humanity or anything that happens in the world. * Dothvo rarely leaves his island. Category:Radionatix's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Universe 636